Passive
by Chiee
Summary: Arthur fue "bendecido" con un don particular. Ha aprendido las técnicas del ocultismo inglés durante muchos años, convirtiéndose en un exorcista profesional que constantemente mantiene relaciones con seres sobrenaturales. Su vida comienza a desmoronarse poco a poco, un demonio de la muerte viene a buscarlo, uno bien particular. UsUk, inspirado en Hellblazer/ Pilot.


El olor a Londres penetraba mis fosas nasales, los adoquines mojados, las hojas húmedas y las palomas entumidas picoteando un panecillo olvidado.

Habían pasado meses desde mi última estadía en Inglaterra, Nueva York me había dado una nueva posibilidad para redimirme y no la aproveché, no porque no quisiera, es porque no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Soy la casta más detestable de entre todos los seres, no soy un homicida, no soy un violador ni un déspota desgraciado, pero aun así sigo siendo más desgraciado que todos ellos juntos.

Espero la desesperación al puro estilo inglés, llego por fin al departamento que había alquilado hace tanto tiempo, la casera aún me conoce. Abro las puertas, el polvo se levanta y toso violentamente, no era justamente el polvo que me hacía toser, la sangre no podía ser síntoma de una simple alergia.

La tarde estaba tranquila (como si eso fuese un milagro acá, en este país tan monótono), al menos me han recibido como se merece: sin nada más que indiferencia, ni siquiera mi casera preguntó por qué me había ido durante meses, si estaba muerto o si aparecía descuartizado en la calle tampoco le hubiese preocupado. ¿Saben? No es que me guste hacerme la víctima, pero de vez en cuando cierta simpatía hacia mi persona logra la difícil tarea de odiarme menos.

Me rasco la nuca mientras vigilo por la ventana, ¿desde cuando esta parte de Londres se hizo tan despreciable? O quizás ya perdí la costumbre. Sin embargo, debía ser sincero, aquellos carteles, tanto en América como en este continente me hacían temblar, tenía miedo, soy un gallina a veces, quién lo iba a creer, irónico, ¿no?

"El fin está cerca."

El baño estaba lleno de sarro, la casera me cobraba tanto por esta pocilga que a veces desearía que se fuera al demonio. Acaricio el borde del lavabo, frío y terso, mis dedos últimamente se han vuelto más sensibles al tacto, debe ser por la nicotina. Abro el paso del agua, me reflejo en el espejo trizado, vaya… Mi barba de una semana crecía rápido, pero más allá de eso no había mucha diferencia, mis cabellos desordenados, mi cara de pocos amigos… ¿Ya me he presentado? Creo que no, hay muchas cosas que no saben sobre mi persona, como por ejemplo que no puedo afeitarme bien cuando tiemblo por la tos, de vez en cuando me corto el mentón o la mejilla.

Arthur Kirkland, primera aproximación. Soy un veterano de este lugar, nacido en Londres bajo una familia pobre y disfuncional, mi padre fue arrestado cuando yo apenas tenía seis años, mi hermano es un puto delincuente, y ahora esta es solo mi historia, el de un infeliz desgraciado que volvió a Londres con el rabo entre las piernas.

Delicioso, luego de un baño que bien me hacía falta, una cerveza me animaba y levantaba todas mis ganas perecidas por el viaje. El sillón se siente confortable a pesar de algunos resortes que impiden acomodarme la primera vez.

Observo el papel tapiz rasgado y manchado, escuchando cómo pelean en la habitación de al lado, me gustaría levantarme y plantarles en la cara esta botella, ni siquiera tienen una pizca de talento para lanzarse groserías, esta gente de hoy en día…

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mis pulmones se aprietan de pronto y una sensación incómoda se planta en mi pecho; no lo esperaba, no lo tenía previsto, y aun así muy a mi pesar allí estaba, este engendro salido del limbo.

En la idiosincrasia popular, se imaginan a los seres del averno con alas, cuernos, y un rostro desfigurado, ojalá sin apariencia humana, pero lo que estaba ante mis ojos era totalmente lo contrario a lo que todos temían, él no era como ellos, él no era ni grotesco y ni siquiera levantaba sospechas, él era bien parecido, lo admito, pero el hijo legítimo del ángel caído, un mentiroso y chantajista de primera.

Su nombre es Belcebú para las viejas lenguas, no obstante, acá se materializa como Alfred Jones, embajador de los Estados Unidos. Desde hace muchísimo tiempo lo conozco, siempre viene de visita, soy el único que puede verlo en su forma primaria (que de todos modos no se diferenciaba con el humano de carne y huesos), más bien me refiero a que él no puede esconderse de mi por más que lo quiera. Porque yo puedo ver las criaturas del infierno, yo soy el balance entre la tierra, el infierno y el cielo.

Yo soy el Hellblazer.

Les conté que desde pequeño mi vida fue una miseria, en estos tiempos donde los lujos del primer mundo se reservan solo para algunos, no es de extrañar que mi vida comenzara siendo una mierda. Y desde pequeño también lograba observar ángeles y demonios tratando de ganarse un lugar acá en la tierra, ambos luchan unos contra otros para mantener el equilibrio universal. Pura mierda, lo único que hacen es jugar con nosotros, Dios es un niño jugando con soldaditos de plomo.

Me apreté los párpados con la yema de mis dedos hasta ver puntitos, ¿por qué estaba este sujeto acá? De todos modos me caían mejor que los ángeles, estos al menos tiraban buenos chistes.

—¿Qué quieres? No me moriré tan rápido, solo… Espera un poco.

Busqué la cajetilla en los bolsillos de mi gabardina, aunque ya estaba casi vacía, desde los 17 años me estoy ganando un terreno en el infierno con estos benditos cigarros. Me da igual, de todos modos igual terminaré allí.

Prendo uno, aspirando el filtro con hambre, absorbiendo el humo hasta que este mismo me produce una tos incontrolable, escupiendo sangre en el cenicero.

—¿Es esa manera de recibirme, después de todo lo que hice por ti? Sacarte de mi país es lo más altruista que alguien puede hacer por ti, Arthur, ¿no me lo agradecerás?

Me observó con fascinación, detestaba su maldita mirada siempre tan burlesca, en más de una ocasión deseaba estrangularle con mis propias manos, incluso si el infeliz era inmortal. Ahorcarlo hasta el fin de todo.

—No… cof No me vengas con estas mierdas, Alfred, no estoy para tus juegos… Hijo de perra…

Trataba de sonar amenazante, pero el olor a azufre que despedía ese demonio de cabellos rubios solo empeoraba mi condición.

—Si yo fuera tú, cuidaría mis palabras.

Sujetó mi rostro con sus dedos fríos, y mi tos se agudizó, mareándome.

—¿Qué pasa, mucho dolor por acá?

Se burló, riendo estrepitosamente mientras me miraba con un desdén cruel, incluso esas caricias que sentía en mi nuca, tan sobreactuados, me parecían crueles.

—Vamos pequeño inglés, puedes más que eso… Puedes más que esto, ¿o me dirás que un cáncer pulmonar es demasiado para un exorcista como tú? Mi pequeño y dulce angelito… Algún día suplicarás por vida, y ya sabes, estoy al alcance tuyo.


End file.
